beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
House Hunting
Moving day arrives for the room-mates, who discover they aren't the only ones struggling with leaving the house. Things have been tense between Aidan and Kenny since Aidan lied to Kenny about Astrid. Aidan told Kenny that the other werewolves in Astrid's pack killed her when it was actually Josh's mega wolf. Kenny gives Aidan lots of opportunities to admit his lie but to no avail—Aidan sticks to his guns. Aidan and Sally decide to move in together or, more accurately, Aidan plans to move into the RV that was once occupied by Josh and Nora werewolf pal Pete; and Sally plans to haunt him. Likewise, Josh and Nora decide to finally move into their own place and live a life together like a normal couple. The room-mates also try to decide what to do about Ramona, the ghost who doesn't want to be left behind. At the height of their decision making process, Beatrice, Ramona's twin, shows up at the house. With some reluctance, Beatrice tells a sad childhood story about their upbringing. It turns out that their parents sacrificed Ramona as an offering to the devil. Ramona still blames Beatrice for her death all those years ago and she kills her older twin on the spot. Immediately, the room-mates try to escape the house but Ramona, stepping fully into the darkness within her, traps all of them in separate areas of the house. Even worse, she creates private nightmares for each of them. Aidan's "son" Henry appears and tries to convince Aidan to kill himself in order to end the suffering that he brings to other people. Josh's alcoholic sister Emily haunts Nora and suggests that the wolf within Josh is still controlling him and will eventually hurt Nora and their unborn child. Yep. Nora's pregnant. Josh sees visions of his first love, Julia, who feeds him a guilt trip about being responsible for her death that makes him suicidal. Meanwhile, Sally spars with Kat, Aidan's ex-girlfriend, at least until Sally sees through the ruse and recognizes that Ramona is behind it all. Sally fights against Ramona's spell and discovers that Ramona doesn't just haunt the house, she actually IS the house. Once Sally gets free, she talks Nora out of her nightmare and the two of them split up to find the guys. Nora finds Josh crouching on the kitchen floor about to stab himself while Sally finds Aidan about to stake himself to death in the basement. The women are able, just barely, to save their men from Ramona's powers and all of the room-mates end up trapped in Ramona's secret chamber again. At least until Kenny shows up at the house. Then Ramona lets Aidan out but keeps the rest of them cooped up. Still angry that Aidan lied about who killed Astrid, Kenny pulls a stake on Aidan and tries to kill him. Aidan kills Kenny instead but the act leaves him distraught. Before Kenny dies he compels Aidan into believing Josh had exorcised Sally, as the house was possessing him. which causes Aidan to go and try kill Josh. Later, when Aidan reaches for Josh, at the last second Sally remembers having experienced this before – Aidan is about to kill Josh. All Sally can do is scream and hope to avert destiny. Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4